Patent document 1 describes a synthetic resin bottle with a handle manufactured by biaxially drawing and blow molding a bottle made of a polyethylene terephthalate resin (hereinafter referred to as PET) while utilizing, as an insert material, a handle that has been preliminarily injection molded into a certain shape. (See FIGS. 6-8.)
A bottle 101 has a recession 103 sunken at the rear of a body 102. A handle 10 has a so-called Y-shape (see FIG. 7 showing a plane cross-sectional view of the handle 10), and comprises a grip plate 11 integrally disposed in parallel between a pair of upper and lower fitting bent beams 12 in an upright posture. Embedded projecting pieces 17 are disposed at each fore-front of the fitting bent beam 12, and at the time of insert molding, are fitted by an undercut engagement to right and left portions of a wide, vertical projecting wall 105, which has been formed on a bottom of a recession 104 of the bottle 101, so that the handle 10 is fitted firmly to the bottle 101. Because a pair of fitting bent beams 12 is fitted and secured firmly to the bottle 101, the Y-shaped handle 10 can advantageously support the bottle 101 stably even when the bottle 101 is filled with liquid contents and has a heavy weight.
Patent document 1: Published patent application JP2004-059136